From San Francisco to Ouran
by maka-tsubaki
Summary: Crystal was a normal teenager, living in San Francisco, when all of a sudden, a mysterious force takes her from her apartment to Japan, where she meets the Host Club. What took her? How will she get home? What will she do in the meantime? And why her? As Crystal explores these questions and their answers, will she fall for one of her new friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know that I should really be working on _The Doctor And I_, but I've had this idea for a while, and I just kinda had to write it. Tell me if you want more or less of this kinda stuff, or if you just want me to focus on _The Doctor And I_. I'm open to suggestion. I suck at beginnings, so this might be really bad, but I promise it will get better. Disclaimer! Do you really think that I own anything other than my own slightly-battered-and-messed-up imagination? If the answer to that is yes, then I have nothing to say to you. I sadly own nothing. **

_It should have been a normal day in the Host Club, and it was for the beginning, girls coming and going, swooning at the various antics of the host club members.. But no one knew what was about to happen, and event that would change all of them. None of them knew what was going to happen, so all of the members of the Host Club were all caught by surprise when something happened. They were cleaning up from the cosplay they had done that day, when suddenly there was a bright flash. Tamaki, who had the best reflexes, looked up first, and saw a girl. But not just any girl, a beautiful girl, stunning. His mind was stuck on her beauty, and he didn't think much of anything. She had curly honey blond hair that shimmered like gold in the sun and reached to her shoulders, a long, elegant neck, olive sun-kissed skin, brilliant green eyes, and an excellent body. The next to notice the girl was Kyoya, and he was surprised to see that he knew nothing about her. He had no clue who she was, where she came from, nothing. He did not even have a shred of knowledge. After Kyoya, Haruhi looked up. She was surprised, and was the only one to mentally ask herself the practical question: Where did she come from, and how did she appear out of no where? Startled by the commotion, Mori and Hunny looked up in tandem. Mori thought nothing other than wondering if she was dangerous, and Hunny simply wondered if the girl wanted cake. Lastly, the Hitachiin twins looked over towards the center of the room. Hikaru and Kaoru were, for once, thinking differently. Hikaru was wondering who she was and if he had any chance with her, and Kaoru was marveling at her beauty, but at the same time putting up the walls that seperated him from everyone other than his brother. After everyone had seen this girl, they exchanged confused glances. None of them noticed she looked weak until they heard a moan from her lips. Mori rushed forward to catch her before she fell, and as he cradled her in his arms, his thoughts on protecting Hunny melted away as he too became entranced in the spell this girl's beauty had cast on every other member of the Host Club. And the usually silent protecter softly voiced the one thing everyone was wondering: "Who are you?"_

I was sitting in my room watching Doctor Who, when all of a sudden I saw a bright flash. Suddenly, I was pulled into a spinning vortex. I felt all of my energy slowly draining out of my body, and out of nowhere, things started to hurl themselves at my body. I screamed and tried to shield myself, but it was no use. I had no idea where I was or what this vortex was, but it hurt, and the world was starting to black when abruptly it all stopped. I found myself in a room with 6 guys and a girl dressed as a guy staring at me, but I was in too much pain to register any of it. I let out a soft moan, and one of them, a large high-schooler, moved forward to catch me. He looked down at my face, and something in his gaze shifted. His soft inquiry, Who are you?" was the last thing I heard before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, I found the 7 inhabitants of the room hovering over me. I was confused and in pain, so naturally the first thing I said was "Wha?" and then, "What the hell is going on?" Then I blushed and covered my face with my hands, because my rudeness had surely just ruined any change of being civil with this people. I took a deep breath and tried again. "Sorry, I'm just confused and in a lot of pain. Would anyone mind telling me what is going on? Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked. The one who had caught me earlier answered.

"We're not really sure …. we will try to answer as much as we can. We don't know what is going on; we were just cleaning up when you appeared in a flash of light. We are the Host Club. My name is Morinozuka Takashi, this is my cousin, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, these are Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru, they're twins, this is Ootori Kyoya, our club organizer, this is our newest member, Fujioka Haruhi, and this is our club leader, Suoh Tamaki. You are in Music Room #3, at Ouran Academy. And I'm not really sure how you got here." He said, pointing at everyone as he said their names.

"I've never heard of Ouran Academy. Where is it?" I asked, slightly confused at the way they introduced themselves and the nature of their names. It almost sounded Japanese, put I couldn't be in Japan.

The one who caught me looked puzzled. "Ouran Academy is a very prestigious school in Tokyo. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it." I gasped. So it was true then.

"You …. you mean I'm in _Japan_?" I asked, dumbfounded. They all looked confused, then the blonde one spoke up.

"Yes, how can you not know what country you are in?" He asked. I groaned and let my head fall against the floor.

"Because not 30 seconds ago I was in my bedroom …. in San Francisco." I said, letting the information sink in. They gaped at me.

"But that's not possible …." The tall black-haired one, I think his name was Kyoya?, said in confusion.

"That's what I thought. But here we are." I said. I sighed. Kyoya had by now recovered and gone off to a corner, muttering something about "research", and the rest of them were still gaping at me. I waved my arms. "Hello? I'm not an attraction in a freakshow at a carnival, people, you can stop staring now." I said, getting slightly irritated. They blushed and looked away. I sighed and tried to get up. Emphasis on the _tried_. As soon as I was up, the world started spinning and my head throbbed. I started to fall over, but Takashi caught me. I reached up to feel my head, and it came back wet. I looked at my hand, and there was blood on it. I got really dizzy, and the last thing I heard before passing out again was "She's bleeding! We need to get her to a hospital!" And then the world was black once again.

By the time I woke up again, I was in a hospital and my head was bandaged. I woke once again to see 6 concerned male faces and a female one looking down at me. I groaned. "What happened?" I asked, rubbing my screaming head.

"You tried to stand up, and your head started bleeding. The doctor said your skull in that area had already been weakened by a blow, probably the blow that originally knocked you unconscious in the first place, so when you tried to stand up, the head rush from the blood flowing out of your head was too much for your weakened veins, and your head began to bleed. What I'm curious about is what hit you in the first place." Kyoya said. I tried to think.

"I was sitting in my room, watching a TV show on my computer, and then a …. kind of …. tunnel of light pulled me out of my chair. There was debris in the tunnel, and a lot of them hit me. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more injuries on my body from the other debris. Then the tunnel spit me out I guess, and I landed in the middle of the room where you guys were. That's all I know, sorry." I said. As soon as I finished speaking, my head split and I groaned. Kyoya looked like he was about to ask another question, despite the fact that the pain was making me curl into the fetal position on my bed, but Takashi stepped forward.

"That's enough. Can't you see she's in pain? Leave her alone, Kyoya. You can get your answers later, if she even knows anything. She said she didn't, and I believe her. Now let's let her rest. She needs it to recover, and her health is the most important thing right now." He said, putting himself in a position where he was almost protecting me from Kyoya. Kyoya sighed.

"Can I at least ask her name?" He said impatiently. I sighed.

"My name is Crystal. Crystal Scott. Now can you all just leave? My head hurts." They all started to drain out of the room, but I stopped Takashi. "Hey, Takashi? Could …. would you mind staying with me? This whole thing has been pretty scary, and I don't want to be alone." I blushed as he smiled shyly and nodded.

"Yes, don't worry. I will stay with you for as long as you need me. And you can call me Mori. Everyone else does." He smiled again and sat down beside me. I spoke his new name under my breath. _Mori_. I gave him a tired smile and promptly fell asleep, feeling safe and protected by his presence.

The next morning, I woke to find 7 faces that were quickly becoming very familiar staring down at me. The blond one, Tamaki, beamed at me and spoke. "You're awake! Great! We can tell you the good news!" I frowned.

"What good news? What's going on? And why have your faces been the first things I see everytime I wake up recently?" I asked. I mean, seriously, the last 3 times I woke up, I've seen their faces peering over me. It gets kinda creepy.

"The good news that you will be attending Ouran with us until further notice! I talked to my father, who is the headmaster, and he said that as long as you can provide identification, he will allow you to attend Ouran until we can figure out where you came from, how you got here, and how to get you home. What grade are you in?" He asked.

Overwhelmed by this information, I managed to sputter out "I-I'm a Sophomore." He frowned.

"I'm not sure what that means …. Oh! The United States must have a different education system. How old are you?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm fifteen, in my second year of high school. In the United States, we start school at 5 in Kindergarden, and then we move to 1st grade, and it continues linearly until 8th grade; 1st through 5th grade is elementary school, and 6th through 8th is middle school, and then we move to high school. The first year of high school is called Freshman year, then it's Sophomore year, then Junior year, and then Senior year. After that, you graduate high school, and you can choose to get a job or go to college. I have no idea how similar that is with you guys, I don't know anything about the Japanese education system, sorry." I said. Tamaki nodded as if he had just realized something.

"So you'd be in Haruhi's grade. I can make sure you are in her class! Fair warning, you'll be with the twins, too." He said. **(A/N I actually have no idea how education works in Japan, so I'm going off of what I inferred from the anime, which is they have classes that spend most of the day together, with exceptions for special classes.)** I smiled while Hikaru and Kouru looked offended.

"Hey! We're not that bad!" They protested in unison. Tamaki just snorted.

"Trust me, they're bad. But you'll be with Haruhi, so he'll keep you safe!" He said. I was confused.

"Wait, he? Ummmm, I don't know what she told you guys, but Haruhi is clearly a girl …." I trailed off and they all looked like deer caught in the headlights.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? Pssh! Haruhi, a girl. Really! You have one great imagination, Crystal. Hehe. Heh." Tamaki sputtered. I raised an eyebrow, which only made him more nervous. I raised it higher and he cracked. "Alright, alright, it's a long story, but everyone at Ouran thinks that Haruhi is a boy. Please don't tell anyone, and how did you find out anyways?" He said. Everyone else smacked him for revealing the secret so easily.

I smiled. "Did you really think that I wouldn't be able to recognize a girl when I see one? Come on." I said.

"Well, Haruhi has been a student for a year and a half now, and so far, no one has figured it out." Kyoya said cooly. My eyes widened.

"Wait, really? I thought you said this was an elite school? How has no one figured it out? What about when she changes? Goes to the bathroom? Gets her period? How has no one noticed for a year and a half?" I asked incredulously. Tamaki scratched his head.

"Now that I think about, I really don't know. We had only known her for a few minutes before we figured it out. Huh. That's really strange." He said, slowly getting confused. Haruhi raised her hand as if in class.

"Maybe it's because all of the students at Ouran either a) a stuck up rich kid who couldn't care less, b) a stuck up rich kid who has been surrounded by wealth for so long that they are just plain stupid, or c) they are one of our visitors are too starstruck and goggly eyed to realize the obvious?" I laughed.

"Haruhi, I think we are going to be friends. I like you." I said. She smiled at me. "I do have a question, though. What kind of club are you guys in?" I asked. Haruhi's face fell into an awkward grimace. "What? It can't be that bad, can it?" I asked, seeing her face.

"Well …. It's kind of awkward …. basically, we flirt with and entertain the girls at the academy." She said. I made a face.

"That sounds weird. How did you get in this club anyways if you're a girl?" I wondered.

Haruhi sighed. "I wandered into the room where the club is on my first day, looking for a place to study quietly. I didn't have a uniform yet, so I was wearing a sweatshirt and pants instead of the uniform dress, and they swarmed me, thinking I was a guy. I got flustered, and knocked over an extremely expensive vase. Kyoya here told me I could either pay to replace it, or work off my dept. I don't have that kind of money, so I choose to pretend to be a boy and work to pay off my dept. They all found out a few minutes later when I was changing. But since I couldn't pay off my dept, they decided to help me fool the rest of the school." She explained. I took one look at everyone's faces, contemplated the story, and burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just hilarious. I mean, imagine the odds of that happening. It's just so unlikely and ridiculous that it's hilarious." I gasped out between laughs. Haruhi smiled.

"When you put it like that, I guess you're right. I've never thought of it like that, though." She said. I giggled a little, and she joined in after a few seconds. The next moment, we were all cracking up, even Kyoya.

"Hey, do you wanna see our acts?" Tamaki asked excitedly. I shrugged.

"Why not? But what do you mean by 'acts'?" I asked. Tamaki grinned.

"Each of us has a certain persona that we emulate during club hours. And with that persona, we have lines, or acts that we do. For example, Haruhi is the 'natural type', so she doesn't really have an act, but Mori here is the 'strong and silent type', so he doesn't say much. It is his family's duty to protect the Haninozukas, their cousins. So he just goes wherever Hunny goes, and protects him. The girls love it. And each of us have our own. I am the 'princely type', so I am usually very eloquent and I treat each girl like she is my princess." Tamaki struck a pose, and I struggled to hold in laughter. Next up was Kyoya.

"I am generally referred to as the 'cool type', and I usually don't care much for feelings. I am cool and analytical, dealing with all the practical matters that need attending to in the host club, as well as intimidating those who wish to hurt us." Kyoya said in an emotionless tone. I blinked, surprised. After Kyoya, Hunny took his turn.

"I am the 'cute type' and I deal in all things innocent and cute! I like eating cake, and Usa-chan. I basically act like a little kid and be as cute as possible to charm the girls." Hunny said, cuddling with his stuffed rabbit, which I assumed was Usa-chan. I smiled, because he really was adorable. And finally, the twins stepped forward.

"We are both the same type, we are the 'forbidden romance type', and we provide shows for the visitors, of the forbidden romance between two brothers. They love it." They said. I made a face, and they looked surprised.

"Eeewww, that's just gross. It's incest, that's not a forbidden romance. Romeo and Juliet was a forbidden romance. Rose and Dimitri was a forbidden romance. Clary and Jace was a forbidden romance. But you guys? That's just plain creepy." I said, then held back laughter at the range of emotions on their faces. Hurt, confusion, embarrassment, annoyance, and then back to confusion.

"We have heard of Romeo and Juliet, but who are Rose and Dimitri? Who are Clary and Jace?" They asked.

"Oh, that's right, you guys wouldn't know them because they are American books. They're book characters. Dimitri was Rose's teacher and 7 years older than her, so they couldn't be together, but it wasn't weird because Rose was mature enough to be his age because of what she went through. Clary and Jace fell in love, and then were told that they were siblings, even though they weren't, so they had to struggle with that for a while. And both of these couples were in many life or death situations, and Dimitri was turned evil for a while, and Rose almost had to kill him, and Jace was being mind controlled for a while, and Clary had to stab him to break the mind control, but she didn't know for sure if it would work and free him or just kill him." I explained.

They just looked at me. "I read a lot" I explained. Then a thought stuck me. "NOO! NO DAMMIT THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOOOOO!" I screamed. They all jumped.

"What? What is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Mori asked, worried. I shook my head, moaning.

"I'm in Japan. Which means all of your books are in Japanese. I CAN'T READ ANYTHING UNTIL I GET BACK HOME!" I sobbed. They just kind of stared at me, except for Haruhi, who began sympathizing and comforting me.

"Is that all? I will see to it that some English copies of popular Japanese literature are sent over to your room right away. What genre do you read?" Kyoya asked cooly. I blinked up at him, then grinned.

"Thank you, thank you! I'd go INSANE if I couldn't read for too long. I read fantasy, and dystopias, and romances. Thank you soooo much!" I cried, hugging him from where I lay on the hospital bed. He stiffened, but I ignored it.

"There is also the matter of where you will be staying when you leave the hospital. You could choose to get a hotel, though I doubt that you will be able to navigate Japan successfully, or you could stay with one of us." Kyoya said, disentangling himself from my arms.

"Can I stay with Haruhi?" I asked shyly. I thought I would get along well with her. She smiled.

"Sure. I'll bet my dad would love to have another girl around the house. And I can't wait to get to know you better." Haruhi smiled. I grinned.

"There is one more thing. Due to the fact that you keep fainting, we cannot assure your safety. We can either pull you out of class every 30 minutes to have the nurse check on you, or have one of the host club members, all of whom have been trained by my family in emergency medical care, accompany you at all times. The easiest way to do this would be to have you join the Host Club as our first Hostess. Which do you choose." I thought for a moment, then smiled.

"I'd like to see this Host Club of yours. Plus, I would get to know you guys better, and it sounds nicer than being pulled out of the room constantly. Ok, then, it's settled. I'm joining the Host Club!" I said excitedly. Mori smiled, and the rest of the Host Club looked excited, too. It would be my very first adventure.

**Whew, that took a looong time. You guys are probably all mad at me for not updating _The Doctor and I_. I'm sorry, I just hit a bit of a writers block, but I'm getting over it slowly, and I should have a chapter up soon. Tell me if you guys like this one, too. I have some other ideas I've been toying with, but I'm not sure if it would be too much to handle, so input is greatly appriciated.**


	2. Account Update

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating very often. High school really kicked my butt. The good news is that summer is around the corner, and I decided to start co-owning this account with my friend. She's an amazing writer, so I don't doubt that you'll enjoy her stuff. :)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBecause of this, from now on, I'll be signing all of my chapters and notes with -Maka, and she'll be using -Tsubaki, to stick with our pen name. Hopefully, this will mean more updates and less writer's block, which is good for everyone. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong-Maka/strong/p 


	3. Story Update

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys, so I created this story on a whim when I was already in the middle of a bunch of others, and I've decided in the process of cleaning up my account to delete this story. DM or review in the next day if you really want to see it keep going, otherwise, it'll be gone and I'll be able to focus on writing my other projects./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong-Maka/strong/p 


End file.
